The Brightside
by MochiLovesGilbert
Summary: After 3 years, Len Kagamine is finally being let out of jail. He was there all because of his ex-girlfriend, Miku Hatsune, who cheated on him and Miku's new boyfriend pressed charges for assult. After Len gets his stuff from his old apartment, he crashes into someone who'll change his way of thinking, that someone would be Rin Kagamine. (RinXLen no twincest) (T for strong language)
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Sup guys**

**I got another fanfiction for ya ;D Hope you enjoy (This fanfic was sort of inspired by the song **_**Mr. Brightside **_**by **_**The Killers**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Len POV**

I walk down the street, taking in the scenery of freedom. I'd been in prison for 3 years now and today I finally got out.

_~Flashback~_

_I exit the elevator of the apartment building that my girlfriend, Miku Hatsune, and I live at and begin to walk to the apartment room. I walk down the hallway when I finally get to our room. I put the key in the keyhole quietly and twist the door knob._

_I walk in and I don't see Miku sitting in the chair that she usually does. I then hear some noises coming from the bedroom. _

"_Maybe Miku's watching TV…" I mumble to myself and start walking towards the bedroom. I get there and I freeze._

_There she was. In bed. With another man. _

"_Miku!" I yell and I see her pop up from under the covers._

"_Len! W-What are you doing home?" She asks nervously._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" I yell._

"_W-Well…" She starts and then I see a familiar face come up from under the covers. It was Kaito Shion, my best friend._

"_O-Oh…hi Len…" He says. At this point, I am on fire._

"_Get some clothes on, you cunt." I snap. He does as I told him, "Come over here." I say through my teeth. He does so silently as if he knows what I'm going to do._

_I start unloading on the bastard, bruising him with every punch and making his whole face bleed._

"_Len! Stop hurting him!" Miku yells._

"_Shut up!" I yell at her still throwing punches at Kaito. I hear Miku pick up the phone and I figure she's calling the police._

_Not long after, the police get to the apartment building. They clamp the cold handcuffs around my wrists. I still manage to kick Kaito for one last time and they take me away._

_That night, Miku came to the prison._

"_Why'd you do it Len?" She asks._

"_Why do you think I did it?!" I bark. I could tell she saw the hurt and anger in my eyes._

"_I'm sorry Len," Miku begins, "I was going to break up with you, but I couldn't go through with it."_

"_Well it would've saved a lot of trouble if you did." I say._

"_I still love you, but we can't go on. I love Kaito more and I think it's time we take our separate paths."_

"_Good. I don't want to be with a cheating bitch anyways." I say, still hurt and angry but I mean it. I don't want to be with her anymore._

"_Kaito says he's going to press charges, so good luck in prison." She says bitterly and walks away._

_~Flashback end~_

I walk down the street and to the apartment building where everything happened. I go into the elevator and get off at the floor of my old room.

I knock on the door and the teal haired devil answers.

"Oh, Len. What an unexpected surprise." She says sarcastically.

"I'm here for my stuff." I say flatly.

"Come in, I'll show you where it is." She says and leads me in. I see pictures of her and Kaito on some of the walls and I see Kaito sitting and watching TV.

"Why is _he_ here, Miku?" Kaito asks rudely.

"Calm down, he's just here to collect his things." Miku says and leads me into what used to be an office and is now a closet. I see a bunch of boxes labeled "Len's stuff", "There it is."

I grab the boxes and I realize that I can't take them all by myself. Since I'm going to be staying with my brother, Rinto, I give him a call.

"Hello?" I hear his voice after 3 long years.

"Hey, I need some help getting my stuff from Miku's apartment. I don't think I'll be able to get it down to your room by myself." I say.

"Kay. I'll be right there." He says and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Miku asks.

"My brother. He's coming to help me move my stuff to his apartment." I say.

"Oh. Well, do you want anything to drink or eat?" She asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I say as we hear the doorbell ring. I follow Miku over to the door, also hearing a few of Kaito's remarks.

"Hey Miku! Long time, no see." Rinto says smiling.

"It's good to see you again Rinto!" Miku says cheerfully. I feel a pang of jealousy, though it was my fault that Miku hates me. _"Good. I don't want to be with a cheating bitch anyways." _ The phrase from that night echoes through my head.

"So where are the boxes?" He asks.

"This way." I say pointing to the closet. Miku leads us both over to the pile of boxes. I take half of the boxes and Rinto takes the other half.

"Bye Miku!" Rinto says as he walks out the door.

"Bye Rinto!" She says giggling.

"Uhm… thanks Miku." I say awkwardly. She looks a little surprised.

"You're..uh…welcome…bye." She says as I walk out the door. I look ahead and see that Rinto's already getting into the elevator.

"Rinto! Wait up!" I start trying to move faster though the boxes are making it extremely hard to. I near the elevator when I suddenly crash into someone who just got out of their apartment. "Aah!"

"Waah!" I hear a high-pitched yelp. I realize that I dropped all the boxes and am laying across this person's stomach. I push myself up immediately and get off the person.

"Jeez, I'm really sorry." I say and realize I landed on a girl. Great. I reach out my hand to help her up.

"No, no! It was my fault." She says taking my hand and stands up. Once she does, I take a good look at her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean blue, her hair was a pretty shade of blonde, and she wore small white clips to hold back her bangs. She looks down at the boxes, "Here I'll help you."

"Thanks." I say and she helps me pick up the boxes.

"Do you live in this apartment complex?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm staying with my brother." I say.

"Well then maybe we'll see each other sometime." She says cheerfully and smiles and I feel my face warm up.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Rin Kagamine." She says.

"I'm Len Kagamine. Heh, I never noticed that the name 'Kagamine' was that popular." I say.

"I've met numerous people with that last name in grade school. I was just as surprised!" She giggles and I chuckle too.

"Well, I'll see you around some time." I say.

"It was nice to meet you Len!" Rin says and waves to me as I walk away. I walk into the elevator and press the button for the 3rd floor. Once the elevator stops on the floor I exit and make my way to Rinto's apartment.

"Rinto! Open the freakin' door." I say with the boxes still filling my arms. The door swings open and Rinto yanks me inside.

"What took you so long? I thought you were right behind me!" Rinto exclaims.

"Well I was and then you somehow got to the other end of the hall in a matter of seconds and I also crashed into somebody." I say thinking back to mine and Rin's chat.

"Good for you. Come here." Rinto says and leads me down a small hallway and into a bedroom. "This is gonna be your room. There's a phone in here, bed, closet, dresser, mirror, and all that great stuff."

I set the boxes down on the floor next to the bed with the other boxes that Rinto carried in.

"I only have a few rules. Don't drink out of the milk jugs or juice cartons. No sex when I'm home. You gotta ask me whenever you want to eat something involving oranges. You want something, you get it. No pissing off my girlfriend. Don't get drunk without me. Don't break any laws. Once a week we both need to go shopping for food and other things at the market around the corner. Got it?" Rinto says.

"Yup." I say and I walk into my new room and start unpacking my stuff. Jeez, it's been so long since I've seen some of this stuff. Old band shirts like my Metallica shirt and the Killers…good times… I start shoving underwear and socks in the top drawer, shirts in the second, pants in the third, and shorts and sweat pants in the bottom drawer.

"Yo bro. What do you want for dinner?" Rinto pops his head into my room.

"What do you have?" I ask.

"Well I have fried chicken in the fridge, I could order pizza, make some burgers and fries."

"Burgers and fries sounds good." I say putting dress shirts and dress pants in the closet along with some dress shoes.

"Mmk. I'll get started on it." Rinto says as he walks down the hall and to the kitchen. I lay down on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. It's good to be free. "Hey Len! Come here for a sec!"

"What is it?" I ask as I enter the kitchen.

"Could you throw these fries in the oven?" Rinto asks.

"Sure." I say taking the bag of fries and spreading them onto the pan and shoving them in the oven.

"Thanks bro." Rinto says and I sit on the couch and flip on the TV. I flip through a few channels and didn't find anything. I look at the end table to see if Rinto has anything to read and I see a _Playboy_ magazine sitting there. I roll my eyes and look for something else to do. "Dinner is ready~" Rinto says in a girly voice.

Rinto sits on the couch and turns on the TV as grab my plate and sit down in the same place I sat before.

"Oooh! I love this show!" Rinto says. I look at the show name... _Jail_.

"Uh. Rinto." I look at him with a blank look on my face.

"Pffft. Bro, these guys are actual criminals. You were only in the slammer because Shion decided to press charges." Rinto says patting my shoulder and munching on his burger.

-_Time Skip_-

I sit by the big window on the floor that Miku lives on. I would always come and sit here when I was bored, upset, or just needed to think. This time I was only bored but sitting there brought back the memories of the other times I came and sat down here.

I also just needed to get away from Rinto for a little. He may be my older brother and a cool one at that, but he wouldn't stop watching _Jail_ and it was really bothering me.

I heard a few footsteps coming from down the hall and I saw Miku and Kaito walking down to the elevators. I turn back to look out the window and stare out at the streets.

"Len?" I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me. I turn to see Rin standing there.

"Oh hi Rin." I say with a kind smile.

"Mind if I join?" Rin asks.

"Not at all." I say and I move aside and she sits next to me on the window sill.

"So how's everything?" She asks.

"Good. How's everything with you?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She says with a smile.

"That's good." I say and I look out the window, "Do you come and sit over here often?"

"Yeah. Hey Len, I was just wondering but…why haven't I seen you around here before today?"

"It's a…uh…long story…" I say.

"You can tell me." Rin says eagerly.

"Well I've been in prison for the last three years." I say and Rin looks very shocked.

"L-Len…I never thought…" Rin stutters.

"I didn't do anything that bad. I found my now ex-girlfriend cheating on me and I beat the guy up. She called the cops and the guy pressed charges." I say like it was nothing though remembering that entire night still brings back the heat and tension of the moment.

"God, Len! You could've told me that first instead of saying that you'd been in prison. I nearly had a heart attack!" Rin giggles and whines.

"So…you're not gonna be afraid of me?" I ask.

"Of course not! It wasn't really a crime, well assault is kind of a crime, but if the guy didn't press charges then you wouldn't have gone!" Rin says smiling, "You don't seem like the criminal type, anyways."

"Well I've still got a criminal record." I say.

"Leeeeeen~!" Oh God. I see Rinto running up to Rin and I, "Oh hey Rin!"

"Hey Rinto!" Rin says.

"I see you've already met my brother." Rinto says resting his arm on my shoulder like I'm a table.

"You never told me that you had a brother." Rin says to Rinto.

"Well uh…" Rinto starts but I interrupt him before he can continue.

"I already told her." I say.

"Oh. So how did you two meet?" Rinto asks with a smirk.

"We quite literally bumped into each other." Rin says giggling. I can't help but smile.

"Oh so that's who you were talking about, Len!" Rinto says and I feel my face heat up. "Well, I need you back at the apartment to help me clean up from dinner."

"Yeah, yeah." I say as I feel Rin tap my shoulder and she hands me a slip of paper.

"We should hang out again sometime!" Rin says and I look to see a phone number written on the slip of paper. We both stand up.

"Cool. See you around!" I say and walk towards the elevator.

"Bye Len!" Rin says smiling and waving.

"Scoring on Rinny, eh?" Rinto asks with a smirk as I enter the elevator.

"No. She told me that we should hang out again and gave me her number." I say blankly.

"Whatever you say, Len Len~!" Rinto sings. The elevator doors open and we both get out and walk to our apartment. Rinto opens the door and we both get inside.

"Alright, before you can pass out you gotta help me clean up dinner." Rinto says, tossing his keys onto the counter.

"Fine." I say and I start rinsing off the pans and plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Done."

"Jeez, look at what kitchen duty's done to you. YOU POOR THING!" Rinto yells and pulls me into a bear hug.

"G-Gah! I- can't breath-!" I choke out. He lets go and pats my head. I clear my throat, "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Lenners." Rinto says and I walk into my room, put some sweatpants on and slide under the covers and I slowly drift off into sleep.

-_Time Skip_-

"FRONT AND CENTER LEN KAGAMINE!" I hear Rinto yell in his "commander" voice from the living room. I look over to the clock and see it's around 7 am. Aren't I done with prison already?

"Can't it wait?" I groan and roll over.

"NO IT CANNOT WAIT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He yells again. I grumble and roll out of bed and drag myself into the living room and see him wearing a bowl on his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask groggily, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"We have a big day today~!" Rinto says cheerfully, the bowl still on his head.

"Why?" I ask rudely. Rinto grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"IT'S LENKA'S BIRTHDAY TODAYYYYYY! SHE'S COMING OVER SO WE NEED TO PREPARE FOR THE PARTY!" Rinto yells.

"Shut up!" I yell slapping my hand over his mouth, "You'll wake up the whole building if you keep yelling like that!"

"Sorry." He says and I take my hand off of his mouth.

"Why do I have to be up this early?" I ask wanting to get back to sleep.

"BECAUSE!" He yells throwing a list in my face, "We have to clean, shop, cook, and all that other stuff! So go shower up and get dressed."

"Alright." I say, grabbing some clothes from my room and a towel from the linen closet and walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. I swear to God, if Rinto wakes me up like this every morning I'm moving in with mom and dad again.

I hear clattering dishes outside of the bathroom and over the pattering of the shower water on the tub floor. How am I going to live with this…

I finish showering, dry myself off, put on a black shirt and some jeans, tie my hair in its usual small ponytail, brush my hair and teeth, and put on some deodorant.

I come out of the bathroom to see some bowls on the table and boxes of cereal. Rinto's munching on some Frosted Flakes and I sit down across from him.

"Pick a cereal and eat up. I want to get out of the apartment by 8." Rinto says with a mouth full of cereal. I look at the choices; Frosted Flakes, Fruity Pebbles, Cookie Crisp, and Pops.

I grab the box of Cookie Crisp and pour some in my bowl. Damn, I haven't had Cookie Crisp in, like, forever. In prison they just gave us mush.

I pour some milk in and start eating, soon finishing along with Rinto.

"OKAYYY~! Let's get this show on the road." He marches over to the door, putting on his shoes and grabbing a hoodie and I do the same. We walk out and make our way to the entrance.

-_Time Skip_-

"Okay, that's everything. Now we just need to pick up a banana cake." I announce, looking at the list of things we needed to get. That was probably the only thing I liked about Lenka. We both love bananas. But that's the only thing we have in common, otherwise she's a bitch. My view might change though, if Rinto marries her then I'll have to eventually get along with her.

"I got the cake yesterday, before you got out so you can cross that off." Rinto says.

"Okay." I say, taking a pen and scratching out the cake, "We gonna head back now?"

"Yeah, one of us will clean and the other will cook." Rinto says.

"I'll clean, you cook." I reply. I never was the best cook anyways and it was always easier to clean than cook.

"Alrighty. Let's get hooome~!" He yells and we march towards the apartment complex.

-_Time Skip_-

"How much time do we have left" I ask.

"Eh…ten minutes."

"Who's coming anyways?"

"Hmmm…Miku, Kaito," I groan at the mention of their names, "Mikuo, Neru, I think Luka's coming, Rin, and some other people."

"Okay." Rin's probably the only one I'll get along with at this party, besides Rinto. The doorbell rings and both our heads snap to the door. Rinto stands up and opens the door to see Miku and Kaito standing there.

"Hey Rinto!" Miku beams and Kaito gives Rinto a fist bump.

"Sup Kagamine." Kaito says. God, this is going to be uncomfortable. The best thing I could do is just avoid eye contact with them. I see them approaching the snacks and Rinto turns on some music.

I flip on the TV so I don't have to sit there in the atmosphere where I'm not able to talk to anyone. I see Miku looking over to me out of the corner of my eye and then turning back to the snacks.

The doorbell rings a few more times with Luka, Neru, and Mikuo entering. I'm still longing for Rin to come so I don't have to go through this torture. No one's even made an attempt to talk to me, I just watch as they hover around the snacks.

Finally, Rin arrives at the party and she waves at me. I wave back with a slight smile. She grabs two drinks from the snack table and walks over to me.

"You look lonely." She says, sitting down next to me on the couch and handing me a drink. I take the drink and smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"Why aren't you talking to the others?" She asks.

"I've had…rough times with them…" I say with a frown.

"Well you should at least try to have some fun!"

"I'm not the 'fun' type." I say flatly, "Besides, the only person here besides you that talks to me is my brother."

"Rin, you shouldn't hang around him…he's dangerous." Kaito whispers into Rin's ear, though he probably wanted me to hear that.

"No he's not! He's a nice guy." Rin replies.

"I thought so too." He says, glaring at me and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Rin questions with a confused look on her face.

"It's…nothing." I say, relaxing my temper.

Ever since the night I got arrested, I'd noticed my fuse has been shorter and shorter. I would end up in prison fights all the time because someone would insult me and whatnot. Some of the guys would do it just to trigger my bad temper, but they would end up hurt. I may be a smaller guy, but if you ask some of the guys in there they know the pain I caused them, with the scars to prove it.

Rinto suddenly turns off the music and the TV and tells everyone to hide. Lenka must be here. We all do as we are told and we hear the doorbell ring. Rinto opens the door and leads her in and we all jump out and yell surprise, well except for me. I just jump out unenthusiastically and mutter surprise.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Lenka says.

"Happy birthday, babe." Rinto says and kisses her cheek and she kisses him.

-_Time Skip_-

After eating cake and opening presents, everybody's just hanging out and drinking. At least Meiko isn't here though. She would've taken all of the alcohol. I barely have any beer or any other type of alcohol. All of these people that I used to be friends with really takes away my appetite…for drinking at least.

Kaito's make numerous remarks about me, talking about me to the other party guests and even to Rin. I wouldn't mind tearing his face off, but that would send me to jail again and I'll tell you, I don't wanna go back.

Miku's done her share as well as Lenka. At this point, I'm done with this party. So I've made my decision to go out on a walk.

"Yo bro! Where ya goin'?" Rinto slurs, obviously drunk.

"On a walk." I reply bitterly and I walk out the door. I continue walking to the elevator and press the button for the lobby. I really can't stand people, really. The only ones I've been able to deal with ever since of gotten out were Rin and Rinto, and sometimes I can't even tolerate him!

I exit the elevator and walk out the main entrance, seeing few people walking the streets. I shove my hands in my pockets since I forget to grab a sweatshirt and it's slowly nearing fall. I walk to the park, hoping that it's still there.

Luckily, the park is still the same. Well groomed and…vacant. I walk over to a small bench and sit down. I close my eyes and lean back, breathing in the chilled air. I always liked this type of weather for some reason, chilly but a warm burst of air once in a while.

I feel sleep creeping up on me, since I woke up early this morning and had to do a bunch of crap for the party. I feel someone sit on the bench next to me and I open my eyes.

"Hey." Rin says.

"What're you doing out here?" I ask.

"I didn't see you around the party so I asked Rinto if he knew where you went and he told me you went on a walk and I found you here."

"Oh." I lean forward and glance at the grass, "You're not gonna make me go back there are you?"

"Not unless you want to. I don't blame you, after you went out they start making very rude comments." She says with a frown.

"It feels like you and Rinto are the only ones that like me anymore."

"Why do you say that?" She questions.

"You and Rinto are the only ones that talk to me and don't say anything crude to my face." I reply bitterly, "I used to be friends with each of them and then we got into our arguments and we stopped being friends."

"Is it lonely?" She asks, her eyes looking sadder and sadder.

"I guess, before meeting you and only having my brother…yeah, it was kind of lonely…" Very lonely. Suddenly I feel her wrap her arms around me and embrace me.

"I'm sorry…" She says. I can't help but chuckle a little.

"It's my own fault…being bitter towards them was my own choice." I pull out my phone and see it's past one already and I stand, "I think we should get back to the party…"

"Are you sure?" She asks standing as well.

"Yeah. You don't have a jacket anyways and it's getting colder out." I respond and we both start walking to the complex. We go to the third floor and see if the party's still running, which it is.

"I think I'm gonna head to my apartment. We should hang out tomorrow." She beams.

"Okay, good night." I say and she enters the elevator. I open the door and I see Rinto making out with Lenka. I roll my eyes and keep walking, see the other ones talking in slurs and drinking their beers.

I walk down the hall and to my bedroom, hoping not to see anyone in there. Of course, I walk in on a Miku and Kaito make out session. I clear my throat and they turn over to me and glare.

"I believe this is my room, if you wouldn't mind leaving." I say, trying my best to control my temper. Kaito walks over to me and pushes me.

"Why don't you make us." He slurs.

"I'm not gonna beat you up again and have Miku rat out." I say coldly, "I also don't think it would do your pride any good by getting your ass kicked by someone smaller than you."

"Whatever jailbird." Miku says and drags Kaito out of my room. Fuck them, seriously.

I check around my room to make sure no more lovebirds have set up camp in here and luckily, they haven't. I change into a pair of blue shorts and a grey tank top and walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Checking around once again, I brush my teeth and take out my hair band. I walk back into my bedroom again and climb into bed.

**Mochi is content. I feel happy writing something new :D Anyways, don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	2. Chapter 2: Tiring Routine

**Sorry for being late guys D: **

**I'll let you get to the story though c; (Oh! FYI, This whole fic is going to be in Len's POV)**

I wake up to hear Rinto blabbering about his head hurting. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and I glance at the clock and, oh what a surprise, 7:30am. Why must he do this to me?

I slide out of bed and walk into the living room to see Neru still on the floor, sleeping and somehow Haku got here too. I look around for Rinto and his mumbling is coming from the bathroom.

I walk over and knock on the door.

"Jeez, not so loud." I can hear the cringe in his voice. I open the door to see him on the floor with a towel draped over his head.

"What are you doing?" I sigh.

"Trying to get over this damn hangover…" He grumbles and I sigh heavily.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" I ask.

"Yes, please." He says and curls up in a ball. I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to look for something to make. I find pancake mix and decide, why the hell not? I start mixing the batter in a big bowl and I see Neru and Haku waking up.

"What the hell?" I hear Neru mutter, followed by a few grumbles from Haku. I start pouring the pancake batter in the pan and start cooking it, hoping that I don't burn it or anything.

Hooray for me, I don't burn any of them. I place the last pancake on the stack of eight. I put some syrup on the table and see Neru and Haku staring at the pancakes.

"You guys can have some if you want." I say. I may as well try to be nice.

"Okay." They say and walk over to the table and grab two pancakes and put syrup on them and start eating. I walk over to the bathroom and grab Rinto off the floor and drag him over to the table.

"Oooh~ this looks yummy." He says and takes two pancakes and starts eating them.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I ask, still trying to be polite.

"I'll have orange juice."

"Us too."

"Okay." I open the fridge and pull out the orange juice and pour it into four cups. I walk over to the table and hand them their drinks and I sit down and grab the last two pancakes for myself and start eating. I stay quiet because all three of them have hangovers and I don't feel like getting into arguments.

They finish before me and Neru and Haku say goodbye and leave. As I finish, I notice the huge mess everyone left. Rinto finishes and he rests his head on the table. I'm going to be stuck taking care of this whole place. I snatch up all of the plates and cups and throw them into the dishwasher.

I hear Rinto wince every time the dishes clatter together. I chuckle and drag him into his room and throw him in his bed and cover him up.

"Sleep. You'll feel better." I smile.

"Thanks Len…" He mumbles and closes his eyes. I walk out of his room and close the door quietly. I put away the syrup and start picking up all the cups, cans, and bottles. I grab a trash bag and start shoving them in there and throw used napkins and plates in there.

-_Time Skip_-

Finally, I finish cleaning up. I didn't do anything major like vacuuming because Rinto would've been on my case about it for being so loud. I check the fridge for anything to make for lunch and I find nothing. Terrific.

I walk back to my room and grab some socks, underwear, a Killers t-shirt, and some dark jeans. I walk over to the linen closet and grab a towel and take a shower.

I get out and dry myself off and whatnot. I get dressed, brush my hair and put it back in the ponytail, brush my teeth, put on deodorant and all that other hygiene stuff. I walk out of the bathroom and over to Rinto's room and I open the door, trying not to be too loud.

"Hey Len," He says sleepily, "what's going on?"

"I'm going to the store to get some food since we used it all for the party." I pat his head, "I won't be gone for too long just…don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Yes, mommy." Rinto mocks and smirks.

"Be back soon." I say and I shut the door to his room and put my shoes and a sweatshirt on. I shove my wallet in my pocket, nabbing a few bucks from Rinto's and walking out the door.

I enter the elevator and press the button for the lobby. I get off at the lobby and exit through the main entrance and walk around the block to the market. I grab a shopping cart and start going through the aisles and start thinking of what I need. May as well make a list in my head since I have an okay memory. So we need milk, eggs, bread, I guess I could grab some Spaghetti-o's, more burgers, some fries, and…hmm…what else?

"Oops! I'm sorry!" A voice squeaks and I look ahead to see our carts crashed into each other's.

"No, no. It was my fault." I say with a smile.

"Len?" The voice says and I look at her.

"Rin?" I say and she giggles.

"How do we always meet like this? Crashing into each other, I mean." She grins.

"I guess we both don't pay enough attention." We chuckle.

"What're shopping for?" She asks looking into my cart to see nothing.

"Nothing specifically. Just stocking up." I say and she notices I'm not with Rinto.

"Does Rinto have a hangover?" She smirks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, let's shop together and then maybe I can help you with getting Rinto over his hangover!" She beams.

"Okay." I smile and we both walk together and grab the stuff we need.

-_Time Skip_-

"I think that's all I need, you?" She asks with an almost full cart.

"Nope. I got it all." I reply and we push our carts into check out.

"That'll be $40.76, sir." The cashier says and I hand her the money. She hands me a receipt with a smile, "Have a nice day."

"You too." I say. I stand in wait for Rin to get her items checked out and it seems she's having a little trouble.

"How much did you say it was?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"I said $90.43." The cashier grumbles, obviously getting frustrated. I look to see Rin's fingers fumbling around for her wallet in her bag and she can't find it. I step in and hand the cashier the money and Rin looks back at me, shocked. The cashier gives Rin the receipt, "Have a nice day."

"Y-You too…" She says. She pulls her cart next to mine and I smile.

"Do you want any help with your bags?" I ask.

"Why'd you pay for my groceries?" She asks suddenly.

"Well, you couldn't find your wallet so it thought I'd help," I grin, "and it's only the right thing to do."

"Thank you." She squeaks and hugs me. With my face feeling like I just stuck it in a fire, I pat her head.

"It's no problem, really." I say, trying to suppress the feelings of butterflies in my stomach. She looks up at me, smiles, and let's go of me.

"Could you help me put away my groceries and then we can go over to your apartment to take care of Rinto?" She questions, dragging some grocery bags behind her. I chuckle and grab a few.

"Sure." I say and we continue on our way back to the apartments. Once we get into the elevator and she presses the button for floor 5.

Once the elevator stops on her floor we step out only to find Miku and Kaito heading in our direction. I frown and Rin urges me to move forward to her apartment. They always have to show up and make my days rainy, don't they?

"Come on Len." Rin says and we arrive at the door of her apartment. She pulls out her keys and shoves them in the doorknob and twists it, opening the door and entering. I walk in after her and the smell of oranges attacks me at the front door.

I look around and see her place way brighter than mine and Rinto's. I see photos hung on the walls, some of them are of her and some purple haired guy. In her kitchen there are a bunch of citrus accessories, and brightly colored cabinets.

"Okay…let's see…cereal goes in this cupboard, dairy and all the stuff that needs to be kept cool obviously goes in the fridge, ice cream in the freezer, and I'll get the rest." She says. I do as told and try my best to put everything in the right places.

-_Time Skip_-

After helping Rin put away her groceries, we head back to mine and Rinto's apartment. Still carrying my groceries, Rin opens the door for me. I saw no reason to lock it since Rinto was there and hangover or not, he would probably beat anyone to a pulp that tried to break in.

"I'll go check on Rinto while you put your groceries away." Rin says and quietly walks over to Rinto's door and opens it silently. I start shoving stuff in the fridge and the cupboards and finish in a matter of minutes.

Rin walks out of Rinto's room and into the kitchen with me.

"Rinto wants a bowl of soup." Rin says.

"Alright…" I say awkwardly and I open a can of soup and put it in a pot on the stove, "Could you take over? I wanna see how Rinto's holding up."

"Okay." She says and we swap places in the room and I head for Rinto's room. I walk in and see him lying face first in his pillows. I walk over and sit down on the floor near the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I whisper, trying not to invoke any pain in Rinto's head.

"Shitty." He says bluntly, "Is Rin making me soup?"

"Yeah. Is chicken soup okay?"

"Mhm."

-_Time Skip_-

After a few hours of taking care of Rinto, Rin left at around 6 and, it being 9 now, it's dark out. I sit on the couch watching TV and I hear Rinto come out of his room.

"Feeling any better?" I ask as he sits next to me.

"A little…" He says. I stare at him for a minute and a question pops into my head.

"How many drinks did you have anyways?" I ask.

"Uh…" He says start to count off with his fingers, "Like 7."

"Seven?!" I yell and Rinto squints and holds his head.

"Not so loud." He says reaching around blindly to cover my mouth.

"Sorry, but why would you have seven drinks in one night?"

"It was a party. What else was a gonna do?" He asks and I facepalm.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." I say standing up and walking to my bedroom and grabbing some pajama pants and another tank top and walk into the bathroom.

"Okay. Goodnight." I hear Rinto say from the living room. I brush my teeth and take out my hair tie and walk back into my bedroom and crawl into bed and lie awake for hours, thinking.

You know how people always say when they got out of prison it was great? Yeah, I think I'd rather be back in prison. Every one of my old friends hate me, not that I don't mind Miku and Kaito hating me. But the others found out that I was in prison and I don't think they knew the reason why. I feel sort of unwanted, you know? I mean maybe Rinto needs me a little but not really and I don't think Rin really thinks about it.

Though something about her attitude towards me is…different. She actually talks to me and not just one word conversations. She also seems like she enjoys hanging around me, either that or she's just faking it to get close to me and hurt me like Kaito did.

I never did explain the whole situation between Kaito and I, did I? Well now's story time!

Okay when Kaito and I first met, I was just starting my relationship with Miku and that was back in sophomore year of high school. He had just moved to the area so Miku and I thought we would be nice and talk to him and let him hang out with us. All through the rest of high school and the two years of college we all took, we were all best friends. Little did I know, they were both meeting behind my back. Then, the year after we all got out of college I found out Miku was cheating on me.

Then Rinto came to the prison to talk to me and he told me that Kaito told him his whole scheme. So it turns out Miku and Kaito have known each other for very long and they dated before I was dating Miku and then they split and Miku moved to where we are now and she started dating me. Then when Kaito moved here, he still had some feelings for Miku and she did too. So he befriended me the most to get to Miku.

I blame them both equally for what happened. Miku could've broken up with me then and dated Kaito again. I would've been hurt and probably angry at Kaito for a little bit and then got over it. But nooo. They just had to do everything behind my back.

Jeez, storytelling is tiring. I curl up in a little ball under the soft covers and I close my eyes and hope to find a good day tomorrow.

-_Time Skip_-

A few weeks have passed since I got out of prison. Nothing much happened on those days except Rinto going to work and Rin came to visit a number of times. I didn't run into any problems so over all, I've been pretty good.

It's nearing Halloween, one of my favorite holidays! Only a few more days until it arrives so Rinto, Rin, and I have been shopping for candy and decorations. Rinto wants to throw a costume party and he's forcing me to participate. Rin told me the other day she "has just the costume!" for me.

I hear a knock on the door and hop up from the couch. I open the door to see Rin standing with a bag in her hands and a smile.

"I have your costume~" She sings and skips into the apartment. I grin and close the door behind her, "Is Rinto still at work?"

"Yeah, he'll be home soon though." I say and her face lights up.

"Oh goodie!" She chirps, "Now, take this and go try it on." She hands me a ball of clothing and a small bag. I walk into my bedroom and start undressing and getting dressed into the costume I was given. I look in the mirror and…oh dammit…

Apparently, Rin's idea of a perfect costume for me is black cat ears, a black tail, a black leather turtleneck half shirt, black jeans, and a fluffy orange scarf. I walk out of the bedroom with my best poker face on.

"Really?" I say and she just starts giggling.

"You look so cute~!" She smiles and pats my head, "Oh! A few more things!" She pulls out a small bag, grabs my wrist, and drags me into the bathroom.

"What're you doing?" I ask as I see her pulling out make-up from the bag.

"I want you to look exactly how I envisioned it! And you had make-up on in this vision, so suck it up." She announces, trying to put eyeliner on me.

"I don't want make-up on!" I say trying to dodge her and running around the apartment.

"Come back here!" She instructs, chasing after me.

Since I'm dressed like a cat, why not try to act like one for the moment being. I start hopping on the couch, still trying to get away from Rin. I run into my bedroom, running around and over the bed and then running into the living room again. I hear Rin giggling behind me and she tackles me to the ground.

"Got you now~" She chuckles, but I flip her off of me and pin her to the wall, holding her hands above her head, both of us panting.

I hear the door open and we both look to see Rinto standing in the doorway with a poker face on. He just turns around and walks out, closing the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yells bursting back through the doors and I let go of Rin, "Care to explain, Len?"

"I-It's not—" I start but he cuts me off.

"AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A KITTY?" He asks, flailing his arms around in the air.

"It's the costume Rin made for me for Halloween, and SHE WAS CHASING ME AROUND WITH MAKE-UP SO I HAD TO DO SOMETHING." I say.

"Oh~ Make-up? That's sounds like fun! I'll help you Rinny." Rinto says and puts on a maniacal smirk.

"N-No!" I yell but Rinto already has me on the ground.

"Have the make-up on, or no bananas for you." He threatens and my eyes widen… not my bananas…

"You wouldn't…" I grumble.

"I would~" He sings, "NOW LET RIN PUT THE MAKE-UP ON." He says and lets me up. Rin giggles, grabs the make-up, and grabs a chair.

"Sit please." Rin says putting on some black framed glasses and getting the eyeliner and starting to apply it to my face.

-_Time Skip_-

"Done!" Rin straightens her back and gives me a thorough look, "Come!" She grabs my wrist and drags me into my bedroom in front of the mirror. I look to see a fake lip piercing, black lipstick, eyeliner, and a paw drawn on my face.

"Oh I almost forgot something!" She says, digging in her pocket and pulling out a fake earing with a fish skeleton dangling from it. I look at her with an ultimate poker face.

"Do I really have to wear this at the party?" I whine.

"Yes! Don't worry, I'm going to wear one similar to yours. We look similar so I think it will look good." She smiles and I can't help but smile too, "I'll come over early to help you get ready too."

"Okay…" I sigh, "Can I take this off now?"

"NOT UNTIL I GET A PICTURE!" Rinto blurts out holding his phone, "Now hold still…" _Click!_

"You better not put that on Facebook…" I mutter.

"Do late~" He sings.

"SEND ME BACK TO PRISON!" I yell, running at Rinto who squeaks and starts running. Rin just stays behind and smiles.

-_Time Skip_-

"CARVE THAT PUMPKIN FASTER!" Rinto cheers and I grunt.

"ART TAKES TIME, MAN." I respond and bite my bottom lip. I continue carving the pumpkin and in a matter of minutes I finish my masterpiece. I take a step back and look at it.

"Wow. Where'd you learn to do that?" Rinto asks and looks at me. The carvings I made were of merry-go-round horses all around the pumpkin.

"I dunno." I say. Rinto reaches for his pumpkin and starts carving it, "What're you going to make?"

"Something." He says and continues to carve the pumpkin. I smile and walk into the bathroom to wash the pumpkin guts off of my hands. That was my least favorite part when carving a pumpkin, de-gutting it. It always stung my fingers and it felt weird.

I walk back into the living room to see Rinto already done. I look at the pumpkin and, wow, I never knew he had such talent for this stuff. The design that was carved onto his pumpkin was of a dragon standing up and breathing fire, wings spread. And this was no derpy dragon; this was like one you'd see in those movies like Eragon.

"What do you think?" Rinto asks with a smirk filled with pride.

"That's…amazing. When did you get so talented with carving pumpkins?" I ask.

"I dunno." He says, "BUT we have a busy day tomorrow, we need to set up for the party and all that great stuff. So let's get some shut-eye."

"Uh, shouldn't we clean up the pumpkin stuff first?"

"Oh yeah. We probably should." He replies and starts putting the carving knives in the sink and I start throwing slivers of pumpkin in the trash and we finish quickly. We both walk into the bathroom and brush our teeth and walk our separate ways to our bedrooms, "Goodnight Len."

"Goodnight Rinto." I say and close the door to my bedroom and change into the some pajama pants and no shirt. I crawl into bed and fall asleep quickly.

**Okay! Finally done. Sorry again for taking so long, I had testing all week at school and everything is kind of crazy. But hopefully I'll be able to get the next chappy up soon. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


End file.
